Cascode amplifiers are two-stage amplifiers composed of a transconductance amplifier followed by a current buffer having high input-output isolation, high input impedance, high output impedance, high gain etc. CMOS cascode amplifiers are commonly used as part of an RF front end device, for example, CMOS RF low noise amplifiers (LNA).